


Lover of the Wild

by colebotanica (dontrushme)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontrushme/pseuds/colebotanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nothing makes you shatter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is sex.

Dorian fully understood that the Inquisitor was a very busy man. Usually, that was a good thing- going out on the road together, doing fun things, trying to keep quiet in the thin canvas tents at night. However, when they were at Skyhold, The Inquisitor was often bouncing from dignitary to dignitary, overseeing operations, keeping the inquisition running. That was much less fun, and left their moments together few and far between, with the Inquisitor only able to get away for a few minutes, a few times a day. So when Cadash had said that he didn't have any duties for the rest of the day, Dorian was excited but also wasn't sure he believed him. 

They had spent the past hour sitting side by side on the Inquisitor's bed, both reading and exchanging quick kisses whenever they felt like their entwined legs and the brush of each other's shoulders wasn't enough. After a while, Dorian put down his book with a sigh. 

"Mm, you know how much I do love getting all domestic, but right now I want to go out and do something fun for as long as I can manage to keep my hands off of you, at which point we should run straight back up here." 

Cadash grinned, marked his spot in the book, and stood up. "Lead the way."

 

As they walked along the edge of the courtyard, watching the troops train and making snide comments about their uniforms- although that was mostly Dorian- the Commander spotted them and waved the Inquisitor over. Dorian groaned and rolled his eyes, but held in further complaints when Cadash gave him a look that spoke of withholding sex if he didn't shut up. 

"Inquisitor," Cullen said as he approached the two. "Would you like to spar, help me show the new recruits a few moves?"

Cadash smiled and shrugged. "I don't see why not. We'll be done in a few minutes, right? Wait for me?" This was directed at Dorian, and while the mage wasn't much interested in sword fighting he _was_ very much interested in watching sweaty men flex their muscles. He sat on a stone bench back against the wall and watched as the recruits stood back to observe the best swordfighters in the Inquisition spar. 

As the fight started, Dorian watched passively; he really wasn't that interested. Dorian quickly changed his mind. The Commander was strong and fit, and although he was slightly old for a soldier he was still, clearly, highly skilled. But the Inquisitor was beating the fuck out of him. Cadash was younger and brutally strong, using his lack of a shield and smaller size to maneuver around Cullen and hit him with the hilt of the training sword he'd borrowed. 

As they twisted and turned, both of the men had sweat dripping down their faces and necks into their armor. The training armor Cadash had chosen didn't cover his ass, and Dorian wondered if he'd done it on purpose just to make Dorian suffer. He shifted and crossed his legs, trying to focus. 

The fight was over fairly quickly, with Cadash's sword at the Commander's neck. They dropped their weapons and Cullen clapped Cadash on the shoulder before turning and yelling orders at the recruits. Dorian stood and walked over to the Inquisitor as Cullen turned back and started talking to him. 

"... and there's a few things I need you to look over, just need you to approve-"

"Why, Inquisitor, I believe we are very busy and really must be going, we will be seeing you, I am sure, Commander Cullen..." Dorian placed a hand on Cadash's shoulder and began to steer him away. Cullen grinned sheepishly and rubbed his neck as the Inquisitor laughed and waved. 

 

"Why, are you jealous, Dorian?" The Inquisitor teased. Dorian pushed him through the door to his quarters and immediately pinned the dwarf against the wall. 

Dorian licked Cadash's strong jawline, the smell of sweat and musk filling his brain. When he got to his ears, Dorian murmured, "I simply needed to ensure you weren't sidetracked from our... plans..." He punctuated the sentence by nibbling on the Inquisitor's earlobe. Cadash gasped and grabbed Dorian's head, his rough hands running over cheekbones and thick silky hair, pulling Dorian in for a deep kiss. As they tripped their way up the stairs and to the Inquisitor's bed, their tongues and teeth clashed in a most satisfactory way.  

On the way they kicked off their boots, and Dorian had begun unfastening the armor Cadash had borrowed. That was the worst thing about bedding a warrior, Dorian decided. It took far too long to get them naked. Luckily, the armor was fairly simple and it didn't take more than a few minutes before they were pressed bare chest to bare chest on the Inquisitor's luxurious bed. Dorian straddled his lover's waist and pinned his hands over his head. The inquisitor drew in a quick gasp, his cheeks and chest flushed endearingly. 

Dorian smirked, wiggling his hips to create a bit of friction. This elicited another gasp, the Inquisitor's pretty lips parting. 

Dorian released Cadash's hands, but they quickly found themselves back on the headboard as Dorian kissed the base of his cock. Dorian looked up at him and grinned, licking his way up the Inquisitor's... sword. Cadash let out a _whine_ , his hips twitching, squirming with need. Dorian kissed all along the shaft before holding the Inquisitor's hips down and taking the dwarf's length in his mouth. He bobbed up and down for a few moments before kissing his way back up Cadash's smooth stomach, ginger-haired chest, and stubbly chin, planting a kiss on the man's lips.

Dorian rolled off to the side, practically tipping over the side table as he grabbed for the bottle of oil kept in the little drawer. As he turned back, he made eye contact with a fully naked Inquisitor sprawled out on the bed, one hand on his own dick and the other still clutching the headboard. As much as Dorian hated to admit this, he found the sight incredibly _cute_ , beyond just being incredibly arousing. 

Dorian tsked, pulling away the Inquisitor's hand and pinning them above his head once again. Using his other hand, Dorian poured the oil onto the Inquisitor's dick and began coating him in it. Cadash bucked into Dorian's hand as he lubed him up. Dorian let go of Cadash's hands and used his now free hand to prepare himself, easily fitting two fingers in right away. Dorian scissored himself open while perched over Cadash, one knee on either side of his crotch, his other hand still running up and down his lover's length. Cadash leaned his head back, practically panting, even more sweat crawling down his chest, his neck, beading up on his generous upper lip...

Dorian couldn't wait anymore. He lined himself up and pushed down as the Inquisitor bucked up to meet him. Giving himself a moment to adjust, Dorian leaned forward slowly and kissed Cadash thoroughly. He began to suck on Dorian's lower lip as Dorian let out a small moan. He placed one hand over Cadash's wrists, pinning him again, and curled the other into the sheets on the side of Cadash's chest. He pulled back a few inches, smirking at his lover's disappointed little noise, before setting a fast and hard pace with his hips. Soon, they were panting into each other's mouths, the Inquisitor's groans going straight to Dorian's balls. Dorian pressed open mouthed kissed along the Inquisitor's jaw. 

Feeling himself getting close, Dorian pushed himself up, trying to bring himself down at just the right angle... When he did, he gasped out the Inquisitor's name, putting a hand to himself. The Inquisitor began thrusting his hips as well and coherent thought became impossible, with Cadash's dick pushing against him perfectly, again, and again, and... Dorian groaned as he spilled into his own hand, the buzz of climax whiting out his vision and he felt his lover come inside of him. 

Dorian rolled over and lay against the Inquisitor's chest, running a hand through the curly ginger hair. The inquisitor was still blissed out, his eyes closed as he attempted to catch his breath. Dorian loved the effect he had on this man, loved the pink splotching his cheeks, loved how it clashed so prettily with his fire-red hair. He snuggled closer as Cadash's breathing began to slow. Cadash opened his eyes and pulled Dorian in against his side.

"I love you," he said breathlessly, his eyes starry, lips swollen from kissing. 

Dorian laughed. "Why, amatus, I was just about to say the same thing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there isnt actually any sex. sorry

Varric sat by the fireplace, reading over letters from old friends and colleagues. He shifted some of the pages to the side and cracked open a new letter. He raised his eyebrows and stood, still reading, to find the Inquisitor. 

 

The Inquisitor's quarters were cool, and Cadash's hot skin burned in contrast. Dorian was wrapping a rope he'd found near the stables around the headboard, securing the Inquisitor's wrists with a neat twist. Before he could finish the knot, the Inquisitor hissed. "Dorian, fuck, someone's coming! Dorian!" 

"Shit, shit!" Dorian pulled the ropes off in the flurry as footsteps echoed up the staircase. 

 

Varric was still focused on the letter when he knocked on the final door to the Inquisitor's quarters. "Come in," a breathless voice replied. As he paused at the top of the stairs, it took Varric a moment to take in the odd scene. 

Dorian was there, sitting with his legs crossed on the couch. He looked much more disheveled than usual, and his clothes were lopsided with about half the unnecessary buckles undone. Varric turned his gaze to the bed, where the Inquisitor sat with the top buttons of his tunic undone. 

Varric's eyes glittered with mischief as he held up the letter. "You might want to take a look at this," he said. 

The Inquisitor nodded. "The desk, please." Definitely out of breath. And his braids were down around his shoulders. As Varric walked over to the desk, his eyes caught on a rope curled around the bedsheets. He caught the Inquisitor's gaze and grinned. 

Cadash glanced down and a look of horror crossed his face. "Varric, it's not-"

Varric chuckled and put down the letter, turned around to take in the full situation again, and started to laugh. Dorian had his face in his hands and the Inquisitor was stuttering an excuse, his face as red as his hair. 

"Don't let me interrupt," Varric said smoothly, passing the couch on his way to the stairs. "Inquisitor, Sparkler," he said. 

"Bye," the Inquisitor replied weakly.

Varric burst into laughter again as he walked down the stairs. "Lock the door next time," he said. 


End file.
